Harvesting the benefits of genomics requires a new kind of transdisciplinary cooperation. Over the next three years, we will create the Center for Transdisciplinary ELSl Research in Translational Genomics (CT2G) to address key ELSl questions in translational research. The proposed Center brings together the unique resources of Kaiser Permanente Northern California (KPNC), including its Division of Research, and the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), including the Hastings College of the Law Consortium on Law, Science & Health Policy. A key CT2G resource for training, research, deliberation, and policy analysis is the Kaiser Permanente Research Program on Genes, Environment, and Health (RPGEH), designed to foster epidemiological studies. The RPGEH links together participants' data from electronic medical records, biospecimens, health surveys and geographic information systems. The RPGEH includes genome-wide genetic data and measures of telomere length from a sample of over 110,000 men and women, who constitute the Genetic Epidemiology Research in Adult Health and Aging (GERA) cohort. Deepening the existing collaborations between scientists and clinicians at KPNC and UCSF, and utilizing the unique structure of KPNC's integrated health care delivery system, we aim to: 1) Create CT2G and nurture its development as a novel resource for ELSl research in translational genomics. * Implement a management plan and form a Steering Committee and External Advisory Panel * Develop a strong intellectual community through a website, seminar series, and annual conferences * Fund small pilot projects to elucidate barriers to effective genomics translation 2) Convene joint KPNC/UCSF working groups to address critical issues in translational genomics. Focusing on projects with tangible outcomes, we will bring together scholars who have not yet collaborated, creating a blueprint for long-term transdisciplinary work that joins empirical and normative approaches. 3) Plan and initiate a program in ELSl education focused on pre-doctoral students and clinicians. * To expand the pool of under-represented minority ELSl scholars, we will plan and gain approval for a pre-doctoral fellowship program for students from a range of disciplines. * To enhance transdisciplinary collaboration, we will develop a one year ELSl fellowship for clinicians from multiple fields, including nursing, pharmacy, genetic counseling, and clinical medicine.